


Behind Schedule

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Behind Schedule

“Babe?” You called out, walking into your house. “Bobby?” You tried again. “Okay, either you answer me, or I’m dropping these bags right here. Whiskey and all.” You bluffed.

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’.” He chuckled, coming down the stairs. “Can’t a man use the bathroom in pease, woman?” He said playfully. “Got everything, or is there more in the truck?”

“Nah, only stuff I left in the truck was the little things.” You shrugged, handing him one of the heavier bags. “Napkins, wet wipes, stuff we don’t need right away, but are nice to have on a road trip.” You pecked his cheek, giggling as his scruff tickled your skin.

He smiled at you, a light pink tint to his cheeks. “I still can’t believe ya talked me into this!” He shook his head, laughing, as the pair of you walked to the kitchen. “A road trip. Doesn’t exactly sound like me, does it?” Bobby glanced at you, amused.

You set the bags down and shook your head. “Which is why it’s perfect.” You told him. “I’ve never been on one, and you don’t do them a lot. Or…ever?” You chuckled, starting to pull things from the bag in front of you. “There’s no one else I’d rather be stuck in a truck with.”

“Than a grumpy old fart like me?” He asked, joking.

“My very handsome boyfriend.” You corrected him. “So, we leave tomorrow at 6, stop for lunch about 12, and fit in stops as needed in between?” You glanced at him, blushing when you found him watching you. “What?” You asked as you tucked some hair behind your ear and looked down.

He chuckled. “Just still can’t see how I got so damn lucky, that’s all.” He leaned over, kissing your temple. “You never cease to amaze me.” He added.

You turned to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “It was the beard.” You teased, making him grin at your playfulness. “Or was it the sarcasm?” You mused, smiling.

Bobby leaned down, kissing you softly. “Well, thank God for beards and sarcasm.” He said against your lips.

* * *

Sitting at the dining room table, you tapped your fingers on the wood as you sipped your coffee. Glancing at the clock, you sighed. You were supposed to leave two hours ago, but the Winchester boys showed up at 3 that morning. Slightly beat up, and in need of Bobby’s help. Knowing they were like his sons, you had simply got them each a beer, made them a sandwich, and crawled back into bed.

Bobby joined you about 6, and was still sleeping. So were the boys, leaving you sitting in a very quiet house. You weren’t upset, as it was the rules of road trips. Things went wrong. Hearing footsteps, you glanced over your shoulder to see a disheveled Sam. “Talk about bedhead.” You teased.

He chuckled lightly, running your hand through his hair. “Yeah, it’s been mentioned a time or two.” He told you as he made his way towards the coffee pot. “Sorry about raining on your road trip.” Sam said, giving you a small smile.

You shook your head, smiling. “It’s okay, Sam.” You assured him. “These things happen, and family is more important than leaving on time.” At least in your mind. “Was Bobby able to help you, at least?”

He nodded as he sat down across from you. “Yeah, he was, actually. We should he out of your hair as soon as Dean gets up, and has some coffee.” He told you.

“And some food. I plan on making breakfast once the other two are up.” You told him. “Eggs, bacon, and toast.” When Sam grinned, you chuckled. “I take it that’s a good idea?”

“Oh, yeah.” He nodded. “Hell, start cooking. The smell of bacon will wake Dean up.” He joked.

Getting up, you sent him a teasing look. “That, or you are just really hungry?”

“Both?” He smirked in agreement.

* * *

Sitting back, Dean rubbed his stomach dramatically. “Oh, man.” He groaned contently. “Dude. Bobby.” He looked over at the older hunter, who had an eyebrow raised. “Marry her.” He pointed to you, making you blush. “Or I’ll try.”

Bobby shook his head, chuckling. “Good luck with that one, oh hair-less one.” Dean’s mouth dropped open just a second before Sam choked on his coffee at Bobby’s remark.

He looked at you, just to see you smirking, sipping your coffee innocently. “I like his beard, what can I say?” You shrugged, winking suggestively.

Sam was losing it at Dean’s facial expression. He couldn’t decide if he was offended, disgusted, or both. “You’re lucky you can cook.” He pointed at you with his sad attempt at a comeback.  “With that, however, we’re headed out. Before I have further need for mental bleach.” He got up. “Thanks for the help, Bobby, and thanks for the awesome food, Y/N.” He pulled on his jacket and gave you a small nod.

“Anytime. Well, any time after our trip.” You told him. “Bobby and I will be unavailable until further notice, Winchester.” You grinned. “So, you’ll need to run to Ellen for anything close to a decent meal and some hunting help.” You told him.

“I still can’t believe that you got him to agree to this.” Sam chuckled, standing as well. “I hope you two have a good time. Tell me…mostly…about it after.” He teased.

You nodded. “Will do.”

* * *

Finally, an hour after the Winchesters left, Bobby was pulling his truck out of the driveway, you in the passenger seat. “A little behind schedule, but on our way.” He glanced at you, a light in his eyes that was only for you. “Off on our little trip.”

You grinned happily. “You have no idea what this means to me, Bobby Singer.” You reached over, taking his hand.

“Oh, I have a feeling.” He chuckled, his eyes on the road.

Moving over to the middle, you rested your head on his shoulder. “You’re so good to me.” You put your hand on his thigh as his right arm went around your shoulders. Reaching over, you turned on the radio before kissing his jaw and settling back against him.

* * *

“Babe.” Bobby said softly, shaking you. “We’re at the first motel.” He told you as you blinked the sleep from your eyes. You had fallen asleep against the door, and he’d covered you with his jacket. “I already got our room. Let’s get you some sleep in a real bed.”

Nodding, you gave him a sleepy smile. “Let’s.” You agreed.


End file.
